Once Upon A Hunt
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Bella is a lonely vampire Edward comes upon during a hunt. But Bella is broken beyond repair in the form of her past. Can Edward fix her? Will they fall in love? Or is it true that the past comes back to haunt you? ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN: Has been edited and has changed since my preview! 

Disclaimer: Mine? No Way.

Once Upon A Hunt 

EPOV:

Rock, tree, twig, squirrel, rock, bush, flower, rock, grass, stick, weeds, rock. This was so boring, same old thing every single hunting trip.

My family was currently living in Forks, and hopefully we would only remain there for a year longer. As I flew through the forest I thought about the meadow I had found seventy-nine years ago.

I was so alone, and I only realized it when all the other couples in the house were having "alone time" which was not fun to listen in on.

Rock, tree, twig, squirrel, rock, bush. flower, bird, rock, grass, stick, weeds, rock. Did you catch the difference? Yes, there is one trust me.

I had been alone for so many years I really had no idea of any other way. Even as a human I wasn't affiliated with girls, they just didn't interest me. All the girls at school only thought about hair, make-up etc. It was so annoying. Then to have each and every one of these girls begin to undress you in their minds-trust me it wasn't pretty.

Running was my savior, the thing that would always calm me down, no matter what. Whether I was annoyed at Alice, mad at Emmett, or scared of Jasper-a run did the trick. Hunting held no real interest to me, other than feeding because I had to. We were monsters, and nobody could ever tell me otherwise.

Everyday I got up, went to school, and pretended to be a human. But I not. I am a dead heartless bloodsucker who struggles, occasionally, with not feeding off humans.

In my world nothing goes my way. If I'd had my way I would have died in the hospital in Chicago long before now. If I'd had my way I'd be rotting six feet under the ground, alone.

The only other thing that helped me through this horrid existence was the fact that playing the piano was more enjoyable when you could move faster. I played everything I could, and I played about anything I wanted to. Music was my other savior.

I often hear Esme worrying about me finding a mate, but I'm fine as long as I have my Volvo, my stereo, and my family. My family was all I could ever ask for, and I repeatedly tell Esme that I don't need anything else, that I'm fine, but she won't believe it.

Alice is exactly the same way, though slightly more tolerable. Alice has been blocking her mind from me for almost a week now, and last time she did that, I ended up pulling into school and being bombarded by wild cheerleaders.

I don't have an interest in dating, no matter how much Alice tries to set me up. She usually attempts to try and get me alone with Tanya whenever we visit Denali, but I always get out of it.

Finally I reached my favorite meadow. The meadow that the sun shone lovingly down upon, the meadow that was my second home. I sat silently, pondering all the crazy doings of this world that I was supposed to pass out of long ago. This world that was now my lonely prison, that I will never be relieved from.

After sitting there for about an hour, I heard a sound. It wasn't human, it was too soft for that. I cocked my head and listen to the sound get closer, it was most certainly a vampire. I waited for what seemed like hours. For some reason when I heard that noise I'd felt like jumping up and going to meet it. I felt like I'd been waiting my whole existence-for what? I had no clue.

A century later a female vampire emerged from the brush. This vampire was like none I'd ever seen before. She had beautiful, fathomless honey-gold eyes(good the back of my mind said, she was a vegetarian). She had a figure even more perfect than Rosalie's, with curves in the perfect places. Her long, shiny brown hair fell in waves halfway down her back. She was gorgeous.

But at the same time she looked so sad and forlorn, a way I had only seen my mother look when she heard her only son was going to die right along with her.

She finally spotted me, and her eyes brightened slightly. Slowly, and ever so smoothly she came to sit silently next to me.

"Hello." She said in the sweetest, silkiest voice I'd ever heard. "What's your name?" She asked. For some odd reason I couldn't read her mind. I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later, because right now, I was engrossed in the lovely woman/vampire in front of me.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." I answered as smoothly as I could, but it still sounded rough compared to her perfect voice.

"I'm Bella Swan." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

At that moment I couldn't explain it, it felt as if my life had just changed drastically. As if the world was suddenly rotating on a completely different axis.

That was the moment that everything changed, and years later, when I looked back at that day, it was the best and worst day of my life.

But little did I know, that was the beginning.

AN: OKAY!!!! Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW

(And if you have time check out my other stories) EXTREMELY SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS!!!


	2. Ch2!

AN: I know my writing isn't the best, but stick with me.

Disclaimer: Not mine, no way, no how.

Chapter 2: Isabella Marie Swan

EPOV:

"So what brings you to Forks?" I asked as we made our way back to my house, at a surprisingly slow pace.

"Oh, I've been wandering the woods for awhile, I honestly didn't know there was a town here." She said this with an underlying tone of simple regret, one that I could not begin to decipher.

"So when were you changed?" I looked straight ahead, watching where I was going, but at the same time avoiding eye contact with her.

"A long time ago." She was beating around the bush, and was really hard because I couldn't read her mind.

"Do you just live alone?" I didn't get her, she was the most confusing being I have ever met.

"Mostly," Again with the annoying answers! I had to hold in the huff of frustration I wanted to let out.

"Do you have a talent?" I hedged.

"Yes." AGGHHH This woman was the most frustrating creature I have ever met! I'd been talking with her for two minutes and already I felt the urge to pull my hair out.

We walked on in silence, neither of us spoke until the house came into view.

"You live there? Nice." Bella said in that sweet voice of hers.

I nodded with a grin on my face, I was glad she liked it.

Alice had alerted everyone of our approaching presence and so they were all waiting in the living room(fully clothed I might add) when we walked in the door.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle, pleasure to meet you." Carlisle stuck out his hand, which Bella shook reluctantly.

"HI! I'm Alice and we're going to have so much fun!" Alice grabbed Bella into a forceful hug.

"Don't scare her off Alice, she just got here." He then turned to Bella, "I'm Jasper by the way." And Bella also shook his hand.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my wife Rosalie." Emmett introduced himself while Rosalie looked at herself in the mirror above the fireplace.

Finally Esme stepped forward, "Bella, a beautiful name for beautiful girl." She enclosed Bella in a hug.

When Bella pulled away she looked a little confused, "How do you all know my name?" She raised her eyebrows as if we'd discovered top-secret information.

"Oh, well you see, I can see the future! But it's not always set in stone!" Alice bounced up and down with extreme excitement. "And Jasper can manipulate emotions! And Edward can read minds!" Bella spun to look at me.

"You can't read my mind, can you?" She asked but it really wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No, how did you know?" I tilted my head to the side slightly, a movement so small I wouldn't have even known I did it if it weren't for Alice wondering why I did it.

"Anything talent that has to do with my mind will not work on me, I'm not sure how it works, it just does." She looked up at me, and I didn't realize the height difference until she did it. The top of her head only came to the bottom of my chin.

"Do you have another talent Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." She answered, again avoiding a direct answer. And the rest of the family seemed to take this as an 'end of discussion' answer.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go find some clothes for you to borrow until we can go shopping!" Alice roughly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her in the general direction of the stairs.

They both reappeared a few seconds later, but to the family's surprise neither were wearing new outfits.

"I hear you guys go to school?" Bella's face remained emotionless as she said this, but I could see the sadness threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Yes, would you like to be enrolled too?" Esme smiled in her motherly way.

"I'd like that. I was changed when I was seventeen, just so you have an idea on what grade to enroll me in." She said this formally as if she were speaking to someone with a higher social status than her.

"You'll be in the same grade as Edward and Alice, and that way, because you probably haven't been to school in quite a few years, you'll get help if you need it." Esme went through her own logic out loud. Then excitedly she added, "I'm going to the school to enroll you right now!" And she grabbed her purse as she dashed to the car. But Carlisle grabbed her before she fully made it out.

"Esme honey, it's seven o' clock on a Saturday night, no one will be at the school." Carlisle smiled, but there was also a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Oh, right, silly me I forgot, I'll go first thing Monday morning so hopefully you can start on Tuesday!" Esme had revived her former excitement, I knew she was happy about having another child. And by her thoughts I could tell she was also hoping that Bella would become something more to me.

"Did you bring anything with you?" Alice asked, finally noticing Bella's very bare hands.

"I don't really have anything, besides the clothes on my back." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. For some reason that I couldn't fathom at that moment, I felt like going up to her and giving her a hug. I wanted to help her, I wanted to know why a girl of her beauty was so sad. I wanted to know why she didn't trust my family enough to give us information about her.

Something horrible must have happened to this girl to make her this way, but what? People do not become like this of their own accord.

I knew, no matter what, I would find out.

I had known Isabella Marie Swan for a total of four hours, and already I would do anything to help her. Which scared me.

How could I admit that I already cared for this girl I had barley met?

That's it, I couldn't.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Ch 3

AN: Sorry it took so long. I give you guys one update a day, and I decided to do the cute scene in I AM Silent first. Anyway, here it is!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3: Who Am I?

BPOV:

I don't know what I was thinking, sitting next to Edward Cullen a.k.a vampire Greek god.

I hadn't held a conversation with a member of the male species for longer than a minute since 'him'.

Edward and his family though, they seemed different, going to school and all.

I have been running for a long time. Running from memories, my past, and most importantly, 'him'. It was 'him' who did it, he who created the mass damage to my body as well as my previously damaged heart. And it was because of 'him' that I couldn't trust a single moving thing on this planet.

I'd been here a long time, on this earth I mean. Too long in fact, longer than my share. So long I've forgotten who I once was and how things used to be. All I've seen in my too many years is pain, suffering, and destruction. I've seen so much I've forgotten how to love.

I was born so long ago, before Thomas Edison, before Benjamin Franklin, before even the legendary King Arthur. I was born of royalty, but riches don't make a person happy. I saw myself married to the first male with high social status that came along, and I saw myself attempting to be killed a year later.

I saw myself, sixteen, vampire, and love less. I saw myself wishing for a painful death that would never come.

I saw a sixteen-year-old vampire, finally accepting what she was and start to collect knowledge. That was me, the past me.

I saw a being that dared not approach humans for many years, beginning to control over instincts, and feeding off animals. That vampire had love for humans, that was me.

But nothing after the day, the day I met 'him' was the same. I was used in ways I'd never dreamt of, used in ways any female would despise being used.

He treated me like a book. Something to lend to others, use occasionally, and then throw out when it got too old and the binding began to fall apart. He took my heart, smashed it, then returned it, with a sneer plastered all over his ugly-handsome face. A sneer I see everyday on the face of all men, even when it's not really there.

That brings me back to my husband, who died in the middle ages. The prince who saw only my beauty then threw me out when I let my true personality show. The man, though born hundreds of years later, who did the same thing, only in a more modern way.

Nobody wanted me. I was no longer pretty enough, I was too stubborn, and now, I was broken beyond simple repair.

To be dead would be better than this, at least dead I wouldn't have to suffer. Yes, if I were dead, everything would be better. And that night only a few years ago, I thought for sure I wouldn't live any longer.

I guess it started around ten years ago when yet another male figure entered my life, the male I'd come to despise most of all. The male I'd saved all my hate for. The male I mourned most for.

He had tricked me, broken me, even further, and treated me as a servant. But that wasn't why it hurt me, it was watching him, a vampire, treating humans the same way. It was not being denied food for months because I refused to eat humans that hurt me. But it was there that I also felt beautiful.

I did not feel beautiful because of him, no, it was beyond that. He'd tell me I was a pretty little thing and everything else. He gave me everything I wanted, except love.

Only five years later my heart was again handed back to me, ripped to shreds. This man had begun to heal me, in the way a father heals a daughter, but then the truth came out.

He tracked me, for days and weeks and months.

He almost killed me, I almost killed him. But neither of us succeeded. And now, everything that happened, now is when I knew it was my fault.

Everything was my fault. That out-of-date, killer husband, the cheating fiancée I gave my innocence to, and the abusive father-like figure who dumped me in the gutter. I made it happen.

I shouldn't have come here. I wouldn't have come here, had I known that another coven of vampires lived here. My heart was too far gone, I knew I had surely forgotten how to love.

But even more importantly, I had forgotten how to be happy.

I could feel the sadness in my eyes, and I knew the others could see it, it was evident that the Cullen's knew.

What they didn't know, is that I can not only block mind powers, but also put thoughts into peoples minds or make them forget things. But overall, my best, and most useful power is seeing what anyone is doing at any moment.

It works somewhat like this, I say the person's name, then I go into a vision-like state, where I see the person and what they are doing at that moment, it's pretty neat actually.

Oh, did I mention the Volturi were after me? Well that's another chapter to my miserable life or un-life I guess you would call it. No, I didn't do anything bad if that's what you're thinking, I just went to visit them, they liked my talent, and wanted to keep me. It's that simple. But life is never simple.

Everyday I've looked into the bushes and seen the eyes that haunt me. I cannot tell anyone, I am too afraid.

But what I worry about is what if they find out, will they want details? Or will they die too?

But I guess the most important question is, after so many years of locking my shredded heart away, can I ever open it again?

AN: I know t was kind of drably but I thought you guys needed to know a little of Bella's past to understand her a little more.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Ch4 finally

AN: Sorry for not updating, it was all my fault

AN: Sorry for not updating, it was all my fault.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, here you go!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: absolutely none of this is mine

Chapter 4: The First Day Of School

BPOV:

I walked towards Forks high with my head down.

Why did I ever want to go to school? Seriously, what was I thinking? Not only are there humans here, but male humans.

I had ridden here with Edward and he was now leading me towards the office. I couldn't explain it, it was if every time I was around Edward a feeling of safety and a sense of feeling protected came over me. It was an incomparable feeling.

When we walked into the office, my attention was immediately drawn to the not-pretty-at-all-but-I-think-I'm-pretty forty-year-old human secretary. And, to my utter disgust, she spotted Edward and began to flirt with him. I seriously felt like barfing, something I hadn't done in almost a thousand years.

I could tell by the look on his face that Edward was also thoroughly disgusted, and he could read her thoughts. I had to admit I did feel a little sympathy towards him.

To my glee, and disappointment, I didn't have any classes with a single one of the Cullen's, only lunch, which I already knew I would be spending in the library.

After Edward looked over my schedule we went our separate ways. Edward to math, and me to PE.

Alice had warned me that I would have to take PE considering I had no record of ever taking it before. She ad also warned me to act like a human, little did she know what a pro I was.

Half way through the class a boy faced, blond haired kid approached me, and I could tell he was checking me out.

"Leave me alone." I glared at him, but my threatening looks did nothing but spur him on.

"Oh hot and feisty, just how I like them." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I felt like barfing for the second time today. "Ew, gross, get away from me." I spat at him.

"Oh you'll come around in time…after all no one can resist the Mike-inator. I do love a good hunt." He made a weak purring sound in his chest, ew, gross.

I backed up, but I didn't say anything, not wanting to encourage him further.

Finally, fifty approaches and ten weak flirting attempts later, I was done with the torture called PE for the day. My next class was Algebra II, which I did fine in. In fact, the rest of the morning I didn't see Mike once, little did I know he was saving all his cheesy pick up lines for lunch…

"Hey babe, failing health class? I'm sure I could help you get an A." Mike said, trailing me down the library isle.

"No." I hissed, picking up a book, trying desperately to distract myself.

"How about we go out to dinner and get to know each other better?" He suggested.

"No."

"Well then what about-"

"No." This was getting really annoying.

"I have an idea, how about we-"

"No." Now I remembered why I hated high school boys.

"Can you at least-"

"I said no Mike." I tried to make this sound final, but apparently Mike couldn't take a hint.

"I'm sure you could spare a few-"

"NO!" I nearly growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay, well then-"

That's it I couldn't take it anymore. I slammed the book I was holding on the floor and stomped towards the lunchroom. Better late than never.

As soon as I entered Alice grabbed me by the arm. "Where have you been?" She asked, she was starting to sound amazingly like a mother.

I shrugged, I didn't get how this family was so close, and I knew I would hate it if all of my siblings were so involved in my life.

Alice was about to say something, but unfortunately she was interrupted be a horribly familiar voice. "Hey Bella! Want to sit by me?" Mike hollered across the cafeteria, turning all attention to me, something I hated.

I looked at Alice. "Excuse me while I go commit suicide." I joked, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

Alice caught my joke and began to giggle quietly while I made a 'human paced' dash for the door, unfortunately Mike was hot on my heels.

Where to go? How do I handle this situation? I seriously had no clue, it was only my first day and I already had a member of the male species after me, not a good sign.

Luckily, at that moment, the bell rang and the halls flooded with high schoolers. I had finally gotten away from Mike when I felt a tapping on my arm. I turned and came face to face with a kid I'd been hearing about all day. The guy who was dating Lauren Mallory, the most popular girl in school.

"Hey new girl! I have something for you." He said this in a way he thought was sexy but it was really just disgusting.

"Not interested." I put my hand up and began to walk away, but apparently no guy could take a hint at this school.

He shoved a piece of paper in my hand. "If you're ever bored just give me a call." He tried winking in a sexy way but it looked more like he was having an aneurism.

And sure enough, on that piece of paper was his phone number. I scowled and heard someone laughing behind me. I spun around to find myself face to face with Edward.

"You think that's funny?" I clenched my teeth, the only thing I hated more than attention is people laughing at me.

Realizing his faux pas he quickly ceased laughing and apologized, I smiled at this, at least he understood.

When school finally let out at three fifteen I took a deep breath, my first day had been horrible.

One day down, less than two hundred to go.

All I knew was that with two guys already interested, this way not going to be fun…

AN: Thanks! Please Review!


	5. Ch 5 sorry for delay!

AN: Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…I am working on Running as Fast as I can like a madwoman

AN: Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…I am working on Running as Fast as I can like a madwoman. Anyway I am going to try and finish this story during the next three weeks, it won't be quite as long as I AM Silent, but we're looking at about 20 chapters…

So don't expect any more updates until the weekend, terribly sorry.

Chapter 5: Get away from my TV!

BPOV:

It all started that night at ten o'clock.

So I had a long day at school right? Yes, it was a loooong day, so I thought I'd watch a movie to help relieve my stress.

So of course, Emmett was watching I Love Lucy when I got downstairs. I didn't interrupt; I sat down like a polite person and waited for the episode to end. (Why Emmett was watching I Love Lucy was beyond me).

But when the show was finished, Emmett started watching the next episode. I decided it was time for me to intercede. "Umm, Emmett?"

All I got in reply was a grunt of sorts, so I tried again. "Emmett, I want to watch a movie."

"That's nice." Emmett answered still staring intently at the screen.

I decided to use a different approach. Instead of asking I went over to the DVD player and put in the movie 'The Game Plan' then I switched to channel three using the remote.

Emmett, being as slow as he is didn't notice until I got to the menu that it was a movie and not just commercials.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Emmett yelled, even thought he was just on the other side of the couch.

I smiled. "I'm watching a movie." I said this in a normal tone.

"But it didn't say you could." Emmett said grabbing the remote and switching it back to I Love Lucy.

"Emmett, I asked politely and you didn't answer, besides, only old people and girls watch I Love Lucy." I snapped, grabbing the remote and changing it back, I didn't know who watched I Love Lucy, but I knew muscular guys didn't.

"NO WAY! This is my TV so give me the remote now!" he whined, I almost expected him to stomp his foot.

"Actually Emmett," I started as he snatched the remote again. "As it appears you do not have a job, meaning you don't have any money. Therefore I know for a fact, that Carlisle bought the TV." I said as we started to do a sort of tug-of war over the remote.

Then it broke.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" Emmett screeched in horror, holding the two pieces together as if they would magically go back together.

"Oh well, I guess we'll be watching the Game Plan forever then." I smiled, knowing there was no way to change the channel now.

But to my surprise, Emmett smirked, got up of the couch, and began to manually change the TV. Not one to lose, I jumped on his back before he could get the whole way there. Which, of course started a wrestling match in the middle of the floor.

Soon into the match, I heard Jasper yelling Emmett's name, a plan began to formulate in my mind.

I struggled and struggled, but then I pretended to let Emmett win.

"Yes!" He proceeded to stand up and thrust a successful fist in the air. "I am undefeated."

Yet, I added mentally. Emmett turned around to talk to Jasper, but before a single word could leave his mouth I pounced. Pressing his face into the floor (making an Emmett shaped dent I might add) I stood successfully rooted on his back. Slowly I leaned over as if I were going to whisper in his ear, instead I yelled. "That'll teach you to deny me the privilege of watching my movies." He jumped at the volume of my voice. I turned to the audience we had accumulated, (Jasper) "Care to watch TV?" I smiled in my sickly sweet way.

Jasper shook his head in fright. That's when I burst out laughing. "Should have seen your face!" I said between boughs of laughter, as if I would ever really hurt anyone. My laughter than caused Jasper to laugh, which caused Emmett to laugh, which alerted Esme to come see what was going on.

When she saw the couch moved about ten feet and the dent in the floor, she became absolutely the angriest person I have ever seen. "JASPER, EMMETT WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WRESTELING IN THE HOUSE!!" Wow, now I know where Emmett learned to yell.

Emmett began to open his mouth to tell the truth, but I cut in. "Sorry, Esme, ma'am Emmett here was hogging the TV, then he broke the remote when I tried to change the channel. Then he jumped on me saying it was all my fault." I pointed to the dent. "That is my fault, sorry, but Emmett is a lot heavier than I thought, and I'm sorry I wrestled in the house." I looked down, acting innocent and very sorry.

"It's fine dear." Then she turned to Emmett. "What have I told you about the TV? It is for EVERYONE not just you're personal use!" She yelled at him. She pointed to the stairs. "ROOM, now, and no TV for the rest of the week." She growled.

"But-but-" Emmett started but Esme cut him off.

"No buts you man, go up to your room and be absolutely silent, or else!" Esme glared at Emmett. I didn't even want to know what 'or else' was. I shuddered just thinking about it.

Then Esme turned and walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone I turned to Jasper.

"Nice one." I gave him a high five and he handed me three hundred dollar bills "Nice doing business with you."

"Same, thanks for helping me get Emmett off the TV, you played your part well." He answered.

"Thanks it's what I do." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and headed back up to my room.

All in a days work.

AN: Gotcha there didn't I? I just had to make Bella do something to get Emmett, I was planning on her getting in trouble too, but the characters just kind of took over…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Ch6 sorry so late

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the slow updates

AN: Hey everyone sorry for the slow updates. I am working on a lot of things right now. Check out my other stories if you can!

Disclaimer: I own socks and some orange m&m's but certainly not Twilight.

Chapter 6: Alice

BPOV:

I had now been living with the Cullen's for a month, and something fishy was going on.

Every time I was is a room with Edward everyone else would make an excuse to leave, then Edward would shoot death glares at Emmett.

Edward and I had been spending a lot of time together, and I was beginning to trust him. For me, trusting was hard, sometimes I couldn't believe I was actually taking the chances of being hurt again.

The whole family knew something was up, the way I would shy away from hugs, or handshakes from males. At school, how Mike scared me, a vampire. My obvious unwillingness to talk to anyone. But the thing they wondered most(I could feel them staring at it all the time) was the key on a chain around my pale neck.

When I had almost killed the former father figure in my life I had sworn that the person that killed me would have to remove the key. The key was hypothetically to my heart. Cheesy, I know, but it comforted me to feel its weight on my neck.

I was currently sitting and watching Juno with Edward, and let me tell you, it was very awkward. I knew the family was watching because I could hear their snickers at random intervals. While thinking this I had a sudden though to check and see where Leif was, the guy who had hurt me last.

Forgetting that the Cullen family didn't know about my power I whispered under my breath. "Show me Leif,"

And I was sucked into a trance.

I saw a vampire running through the forest at a break-neck speed obviously searching for something, or someone, I was immediately drawn to the murderous look that occupied his eyes…I didn't pull out of the trance, in fact I fell in deeper.

I was now running with that Vampire trying to make any sense of where he was, searching for family landmarks. I was jolted once by an outside force, but I was in too deep, I wouldn't be able to pull out of this one unless I wanted to.

I ran that forest…along side my worst enemy, for how long I do not know…

APOV(Alice)

We were watching Edward and Bella watching Juno, and lets just say the way Edward would look over at Bella every few seconds was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

But everything was interrupted when Bella spoke. "Show me Leif" and just like that she went into a trance like state. And from the look of Jasper I knew it was similar to the trances that came with my gift.

Edward shook Bella gently, but she responded like a doll. She moved but the Bella in her mind was somewhere else. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew what ever it was, wasn't good.

Edward gently picked up Bella, who was unresponsive and looked quite life-less to be truthful. I was worried about her, I foolishly let all the most horrible serenios run through my mind. I was finally snapped out of my reverie by Carlisle's calming voice. "Edward, take her to my study and set her on the desk."

Whether or not I was supposed to come I did not care, I followed Edward to the study and watched as he laid a limp Bella on the desk, gently brushing the hair off her forehead.

Carlisle entered the room with one of the books he had in his possession from his time with the Volturi. He began to look through the talent section, but I ignored his leader-like voice as I focused on Bella. My mind kept going back to the 'Show me Leif' she had mumbled before going into the trance state. So obviously that meant the trance was self induced.

At this thought Edward's head snapped up, oops, forgot there was a mind reader present. Edward quickly repeated my conclusion to Carlisle who immediately flipped to a different section of his book.

Everything went on in this same manner for the next two hours. Someone coming to a conclusion, Edward telling Carlisle, and the Carlisle flipping to another page in the book. I was beginning to think she had died. She was no longer breathing (not that she needed it) and she was absolutely motionless and didn't even twitch the entire time.

Carlisle asked Emmett to lay a semi-gentle punch on the side of her head, which caused her to respond, not fully, she just moved her head.

Edward was the worst out of all of us. We all knew that he was in love with Bella, which is why we always left them alone together, though it never seemed to accomplish anything, much to my dismay.

Finally, twenty-four hours since the moment she went into the trance, she sighed. The whole family jumped up from where they had been and ran to the desk. Esme had, of course, called us all in to school sick.

One by one, Bella's muscles began to twitch, slowly, starting at her toes and inching up her body. It seemed as if a veil was being lifted off her. Even though this process took a total of about twenty-five seconds, it seemed like three eternities to Edward. He was in way too deep.

Silently, Bella's eyes fluttered open, and when she looked around the room she groaned and sat up. "I guess I have some explaining to do."

She scooted back and leaned her head against the wall, in a sad, depressing manner.

"It all began in a land, a long time ago…"

I sat back and got comfortable, this was bound to get long.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!

I have a poll on my page, please go and vote for your favorite story of mine! (So far)


	7. Ch 7 POLL NOW!

AN: sorry for slow updates, as you can see, lots of other stories to work on

AN: sorry for slow updates, as you can see, lots of other stories to work on!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Chapter 7: Bella's story

BPOV:

I waited a took a deep breath, I hadn't told my story in a long time.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I was born in 1201." Everyone's eyes widened in shock. I continued.

"I was born of a certain measure of royalty, but I was never happy. At fifteen I was married off to the Prince of Rleticon (AN: I made that up!) in order for our kingdom to grow. I was taught how to serve my husband, and I was to do nothing else. One day I let my stubbornness slip and the Prince attempted to kill me. His attempts were foiled when my nursemaid showed up. He dumped me on the back balcony, intending to come finish me off later." At this point in time I glanced around the room, observing their facial expressions.

I started again. "I was sixteen when it all took place. And that night, by pure chance, a vampire happened to pass by and smell my blood. He almost killed me, but for some unknown reason he left and I began to change. The Prince found me screaming and dragged me into the woods in hope that I wouldn't get him in trouble." I sighed, thinking of how to start the next part.

"I woke up alone in the middle of the forest, totally unsure of what was going on. After chasing down a deer and killing it, I figured out I was a vampire of some sort or something along those lines. I wanted to die for the longest time, but I knew not how, or if it was even possible. So for the next hundreds of years I began to steal library scrolls and any paper with writing on it, trying to figure out how long it's been and what was going on in the world. After attacking a few humans I realized that it was not how I wanted to live. Remembering the deer that first day in the woods, I became a 'vegetarian'." I smiled at the inside joke that all vampires shared.

"Sometime during the early eighteen hundreds, I immigrated to America and met a man named Justin. Justin and I dated for a while, and eventually he proposed. I had fallen in love. That's when he started abusing me." The Cullen's had expressions of shock plastered on their faces. I continued, ignoring their reactions.

"I was lent out to his friends from time to time. Then he threw me out. I was no longer of use to him I guess…" Now for the hardest part of my story. "I ran around aimlessly for years. Until one night about ten years ago. I met a man, his name was Percival. Over the next few months he became like the father I couldn't remember from my human life, and I grew to love him very much." I smiled in the memory, but moved on quickly, trying not to get in too deep.

"He would give me everything. Like a father spoiling his daughter. Then, his true self began to show. He made me stop eating, he told me to eat humans or not eat at all. Not one to give up I would go for months without eating. Percival kept a certain amount of human's around the house, used for feeding or as anger outlets. Over time, it became apparent that he really didn't care for me all that much. He would tell me I was a pretty little thing, and that I was the perfect daughter. But that proved to be a lie a year later."

I took a deep breath, this was the hardest part. "He threw me out on the doorstep, telling me he never wanted to see me again. Well imagine my surprise when a few months later he began to track me. I ran, and I hid, but even after all my efforts our game ended with a fight."

I looked down at my feet at this point, not wanting to meet their eyes. "I knew the fight would be until the death, and he almost killed me, but then the fight turned around and I almost killed him. We were both so close, but then a human interrupted our fight. And Percival, having not hunted in awhile, immediately went in for the kill, giving me time to make my escape."

I looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. "I ran, for years, him always on my tail. But then I guess he slowed down. I haven't seen him in awhile. I detest fighting and I really hate hurting people, so I hope it doesn't come to that." I sighed, looking up and meeting Edward's eyes.

"And your power?" Alice asked expectantly.

"Powers." I corrected, then thought for a minute, finally deciding I'd better just tell the whole truth. "As you can tell, " I said this looking directly at Edward. "I have the ability to block mind powers as well as erase memories, to the extent that I choose. Meaning I can erase a single thought or your whole memory, but don't worry I never do this intentionally. In fact I have only done it once, and it was just so Alice would forget she wanted to take me shopping." I glanced pointedly at Alice. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"And last, but not least. The talent I just used. I can see any person at any time, anyplace, just by saying his or her name. I am able to see what they are doing and stay there for any period of time. Most of the time I have good control about when to pull out, but sometimes my sub-conscious mind won't let me, knowing there is something I need to see. Which was the case a few minutes ago." I shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"But you were there for twenty four hours!" Edward looked horrified.

I just shrugged again, "Doesn't matter, I've been in a single one for a week before." I decided as long as I was telling the complete truth I might as well in form them about the Volturi. "By the way, the Volturi has been after me for years, so don't be surprised if they show up at your doorstep." I rolled my eyes, almost in annoyance.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by a noise.

And that noise, happened to be the doorbell…

AN: Hehe, had to cut it off there! More later this week!

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Please do my poll, it may be something important…

AN: Please do my poll; it may be for something important…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8

BPOV:

Everyone froze.

Then, just as suddenly we all dashed down the stairs.

We all stopped and stood in front of the door, Carlisle getting ready to open it. Edward looked me straight in the eyes, then turned towards Carlisle, nodding.

Slowly Carlisle opened the door and standing there was…

The pizza man.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas?" The guy stuttered, obviously intimidated by the eight of us by the door.

"Oo! Those are mine!" Emmett suddenly shouted, pushing his way through. He pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of his pocket and gave it to the poor guy. Emmett then viciously grabbed the pizzas and slammed the door; well all gave him incredulous looks.

He smiled innocently, "What? I was hungry!" He whined, we all raised our eyebrows.

"Emmett? May I remind you that we hunt in the woods if we're hungry?" Carlisle shook his head in wonder.

Emmett turned his attention to the pizzas. "Oh. Right, well I just wanted to see if their service was as fast as they said." He shrugged.

That did it; I knew he was up to something. I glanced at Edward, waiting for a clarification. "He's blocking me." Edward mouthed; the rest of the family had all of their attention focused on Edward.

"Emmett." I said sternly. When I said it I didn't think I sounded that intimidating, but it must have been intimidating enough because Emmett groaned. "Fine, I was going to get back at you from the remote incident." He sighed in defeat.

I smiled in triumph and helped Edward extract the pizza boxes from Emmett's death grip. Edward headed outside to throw the boxes away, but before he could I shouted at him, grabbing the unopened pizza boxes.

"This is perfectly good pizza!" I scolded him. He raised his eyebrows; giving me the same look he had given Emmett not three minutes earlier. I rolled my eyes, he wasn't getting the point. "Follow me." And with that I began running.

I could hear Edward running behind me with the pizzas, not going his full speed as to not destroy the pizzas.

After running for a good fifteen minutes we reached the edge of the woods, and I began to walk across the street to a house. This house I knew held a family of four that desperately needed money.

Motioning silently to Edward, I instructed him to put the pizzas down the hide, and we did just that.

After I rang the doorbell, a lady came and answered the door. She glanced around a little, but after she noticed the pizzas she didn't seem to care anymore. She squealed, grabbed the pizzas and went back inside. I stood up, and smiled, glad I could help someone.

"How did you know they needed money?" Edward asked, after having read the lady's mind.

"The sign." I pointed to the large 'For Sale' sign on the front lawn, I pointed towards the bottom half. "See, it says there 'to foreclosure.'"

Edward frowned, "What's going to happen when they have no where to lived?" He mumbled to himself under his breath, but with my vampire hearing I was able to distinguish the words.

Deciding to pretend I hadn't heard him, I tried to think of a way to lighten the situation. "Race you back!" I yelled, and I smiled as I noticed a smile had returned to Edward's handsome face.

I dashed off, about ten feet to the right of Edward. I loved running, and there was no way I was going to let Edward win.

Finally when I was about two minutes from the house I stopped, listening for any sound of Edward. Not hearing anything I instantly panicked, I was about ready to use my power, when I felt someone behind me.

I smiled and spun around; "Very funny Ed-" I stopped as I realized it wasn't Edward behind me.

It was someone I had expected to never see again.

"Why hello Isabella, you haven't changed a bit." He grinned, his evil teeth glinting in the moonlight, that shinning down on the now dark forest.

It was Justin.

EPOV:

I broke through the tress surrounding our house.

After taking a quick look around, noting that Bella wasn't here yet, I raised my hands in victory.

I went up and sat on the porch swing, intending to wait for Bella to return.

I waited.

I waited for thirty minutes, and by then I knew something was wrong…

AN: Haha, another cliffhanger. Did you guys like the pizza guy? Sorry for the shortness, but this part is important for the plot…

PLEASE REVIEW AND DO MY POLL IF YOU HAVEN'T!!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Terribly sorry. I was so stressed about the speech, I was totally freaking out. But I'm better now… : ) see the bottom...

By the way, this is rated T for a REASON! So no flames!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9

BPOV:

I lay on the ground. I couldn't move. I couldn't think.

He had hurt me.

He had hurt me.

He had hurt me.

The man I had once loved hurt me.

I rose from the ground, I couldn't tell the Cullen's, they would hate me.

I began to walk back, I may not be in physical pain, but the emotional pain was too much to bear.

I had been looking for Percival Leif, never had I thought Justin would be so near.

I crawled into the living room finding the whole family sitting around on the couches. They all jumped up and rushed to hug me as soon as I was in the door. I just stood there.

I couldn't hug back, not after what had happened.

After a few moments of not doing anything, they seemed to notice that something was wrong. Edward especially.

I looked in his eyes, and he came to stand next to me. A male, someone like the one who had just hurt me. It was too much to take, my head was in pain, I ran up the stairs, trying to get away. But knowing I never would.

EPOV:

We were in the living room, discussing what to do, how to find the most important girl in my life (since recently) when I smelled her.

A second later she walked in, at least someone did.

The girl looked a little like Bella, but her clothes were ripped on the arms, and bruises that were already healing covered her arms. Her jeans were nearly gone, her hair stuck with leaves and twigs. Her clothes were splashed with dirt.

And her eyes, her eyes were certainly not Bella's. Instead of the bright, deep eyes I had seen not forty minutes before, her eyes were now shallow pools, filled to the brim with sadness.

She wasn't responding to us, she was just staring off into space, and when she looked into my eyes, I knew something was wrong. Instead of how she had been looking at me for the past few days, her eyes were suddenly filled with pain and fear. And that, hurt me.

Bella then dashed up to her room.

"Something's horribly wrong, she was in pain, turmoil, sad, and fearful, shall I continue?" Jasper asked, rubbing his temples in obvious discomfort.

"We need to find out what's wrong." Emmett said.

"NO DUH!" I snapped, then realizing what I did I sighed, "I'm sorry Emmett, but seeing her like that hurts me." I admitted. "And it scares me, because I have no idea why." I lowered my voice even more as I said this.

My family exchanged glances, all of them blocking their minds. I sighed.

"Go try and talk to her Edward." Esme patted me on the back.

I walked slowly up the stairs. I was nervous, for some reason. When I opened Bella's door I found something completely opposite than what I was expecting.

Everything was torn up or broken, the pieces scattered all around. Then there was Bella, curled up in a ball in the middle of the room, her head on her knees, rocking her body back and forth.

I immediately rushed over to her. "Bella, are you okay?" I whispered to her, leaning down and hugging her. She felt so tiny in my arms.

She whimpered, but wouldn't admit anything.

"What hurts Bella?" I asked, feeling my heart hurt at the very thought of her being in pain.

We sat there, for hours. Not speaking, knowing from an unspoken agreement that she wouldn't talk about it, or couldn't, either way.

"Alice?" I called. When she appeared at the door I motioned towards Bella. "Can you help her change her clothes?"

After Alice had finished helping Bella change she motioned slightly to her head, and I zoned in on her thoughts.

'She's got some scratches on her back, but they're already healing so it's hard to tell. Most of her body is badly bruised, I would guess she either got knocked over, sat on, or fell pretty badly.'

I nodded slowly, letting her know that I had heard.

That's when I heard the most heart-wrenching thing in my entire existence.

Bella started sobbing. I had no clue what was going on, but I wished at that moment that I could just take away all of her sadness, or at least know why so that I could help her.

I re-entered the room to return to holding her, but she moved away from me. No, I take it back, she didn't just move away from me, she ran to the other side of the room. Her running broke my un-beating heart, and instead of staying, like a real man would, I ran in the other direction.

I went up to my room. I didn't get it. I was like in love-wait, no that's right, I was in love with her. I knew that now.

And now she hated me.

That's when a thought hit my on the head, like a giant raindrop in the middle of July. I had won the race, therefore leaving her alone in the woods. Whatever had happened was really MY fault. I was a monster.

My heart plummeted at the thought. I really was a monster, I knew that now. And everything was all my fault, if only I could turn back time. I groaned and banged my head on the window.

That's when I noticed a shadow in the forest outside, the shadow of a man. Not just some man, it was Jasper! No wait, Jasper was reading in the study, so who was this guy?

I didn't know, but I intended to find out.

I grabbed my jacket and headed outside.

Someone had to help Bella…

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!

And for those of you that wanted to know. My speech was one of the best! And two people even asked if they could have copies to send to their son/aunt. It was soooo cool! And thank you to everyone who said I had a way with words, I don't really believe you, but those comments really made my day!

Anyway, I need at least seven more people to vote in my poll before I can close it! So PLEASE for me, VOTE!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the delay…

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10

EPOV:

I searched through the trees trying to find the figure I had seen from the window. But to my dismay it was as if he disappeared.

I couldn't explain it, but something in my gut told me that the man I saw had something to do with Bella. She had told us her story, but hadn't said anything about anyone coming to get her. It wouldn't be one of them, I was sure. Because Percival Leif would have killed her and Justin didn't have a reason to come back.

I ran a hand through my already-tussled hair, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for her behavior.

'What did you do to her you bastard?' Jaspers thoughts were screaming at me. I was about ready to go into the house to protest when another thought hit me. 'When we last saw her she was with you and she was fine.' Jasper practically growled in my head.

I sighed. I knew they loved me, they just didn't have an alternative idea that could work. I was amazed at how everyone had grown to care for Bella so deeply in the past few weeks.

'YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD!' I winced as the thought reached my mind. Alice was yelling at me now too.

I sighed and headed towards the house. I was almost to the house when I heard a noise behind me. I spun around so fast I almost got vampire-whiplash.

But there was nothing there.

At least nothing that hadn't been there before. I sighed, Sherlock didn't solve a mystery in a single night.

So where would have Sherlock started?

He would have questioned the witnesses.

And in this case, there was only one witness.

BPOV:

I rocked slowly sitting on the floor. I heard a rush of events flowing past me, but my head was frozen in time.

It had been just like before. The scratches, the bruises. Even as a vampire I still felt pain.

I felt someone's hands on me. I looked up, but couldn't find the face in all the commotion.

I felt calmness seep through me. Jasper.

I moved away, away from the touching of the hands. The hands that I was familiar with, the hands of an almost-brother. Before Justin ruined everything.

I heard a mob of voices congregating at the door. But my ears didn't work, the only thing I could hear was noise.

"Bella?" Someone said, someone who was sitting near to me.

My mind searched itself, trying to get through the pain to find that memory.

"Bella did you fall?" The strange voice asked. I knew who it was. I knew I knew, but the crowds of pain wouldn't leave my head.

I couldn't open my mouth, there were too many marshmallows being stored for the winter. I shook my head, while saying to myself, no, I did not fall.

"Was there someone there?" The voice asked again. Edward, my mind finally revealed. Edward was talking to me.

I felt like shouting but all I could do was nod, while thinking YES there was!

"Ask her something else Edward!" Another voice shouted, my brain began to get even more muddled as the other people in the room began shouting.

"Did this person hurt you?" He asked, moving a stray hair out of my face. I jerked back. No touching.

I thought for a minute, he did hurt me. In so many ways. I nodded, I couldn't say the truth, otherwise Justin would kill me.

I felt my throat burning. Hunting. When had I last hunted? I began to mentally search my head.

Days? Weeks? Months? I couldn't remember, my head hurt.

Edward was talking again, but I couldn't hear him. Somehow the burning in my throat was muffling the voices.

I needed to hunt. I willed my hand to move. I willed my body to move. Nothing happened.

My thoughts trailed off into a void of no return, and I couldn't find them.

My thoughts were gone.

My head felt funny and the blackness began to cover my eyes.

The blackness began to cover the world.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't think.

There was nothing.

EPOV:

Bella sat there, not doing anything besides nodding.

I looked to Carlisle for advice. We all knew something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I had never seen a vampire act like this.

"She reminds me of someone." Carlisle said, rubbing his chin. Going over medical patients in his mind. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Emmett broke the silence.

"Narcissa Green!" Emmett shouted.

I gave him an odd look. "Narcissa Green?" I had no clue who he was talking about, and the rest of the family had the same interpretative looks on their faces.

"Yah remember that one girl in New York? No wait I think it was Denali…" He trailed off trying to remember where he saw her. His mind turned over and over every place we had ever been, trying to remember where he had seen a Narcissa Green.

"Oh! You mean the girl we met in the hospital in Quebec. Edward's patient?" Esme spoke up.

All of the sudden I remembered, and Bella was doing the same thing, here motions and actions mirroring that of a girl I once knew. I had been a doctor in Quebec, I had seen the whole ordeal with my own eyes. Bella was acting just like her. but before I could voice my realization Alice spoke up.

"You mean Narcissa Green the-the…" Alice stuttered her eyes focused on Bella's eyes, which were staring off into space.

"The rape victim." I whispered as the whole family gasped.

That's when Bella passed out.

AN: Haha! Cliffy! Anyway sorry for my slowness, again, and short winded-ness, again, finals and school are my number one priority so GET USED TO IT! Lol.

Anyway thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!

For those of you who had no clue, last night was the awards ceremony at my school. I received an award for Social Studies, Spanish, and Honor roll. I also received one of many Presidential awards.

I want to know your thoughts on this chapter….ALSO

Based on my writing, how old would you guess I am? And for those of you that know YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PARTICIPATE!! Anyway just wondering what my writing portrays me to be!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry for the wait, but school is now over and I will be updating more often

AN: sorry for the wait, but school is now over and I will be updating more often!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 11:

EPOV:

After thoroughly checking over Bella, Carlisle concluded she wasn't unconscious, she was just in a blank state of mind. Something her mind, being different than ours, did to protect her from unwanted memories.

While the rest of my family was chatting, something kept nagging me at the edge of my mind. But what? Every time I tried to follow this thought further, all I came up with is a blank spot, and I was back at square one.

I felt like I was forgetting something, which was impossible unless it had happened in my human life, after all, vampires just can't lose memories.

I tried thinking about what Rosalie was like, and that's when it hit me. Rosalie had been through the exact same thing! "Rosalie, what do you think would help?" The moment I spoke everyone's heads turned to stare at Rosalie, and I could tell by their thoughts that they hadn't thought of this either until I said something.

Rosalie, who had been staring down at her feet for the past few minutes looked up. Her eyes looked slightly glazed and she looked as if she could cry as well. "It's like Déjà vu, she's really sweet, and I hate to admit it, but she's kind of grown on me." Rosalie looked over at Bella like an older sister would look at a younger sister. "First you need to let her vent, if she holds it inside it'll just eat away at her and make her more and more bitter. Then she needs to talk about it and come to terms with it. After that we try contact again. The process may go slightly faster considering she may know who did it and her physical wounds will heal faster, but the process can take years." Rosalie sighed. "If I knew a faster way I'd try it, but sadly there isn't." Rosalie shook her head. Emmett wrapped his arms around her, this was the deepest thing I'd ever heard her say. If I had been in a better mood I would have applauded, but I didn't.

"But first, we obviously need to bring Bella back to this world." Jasper said loudly, way to go captain obvious.

"Well I say Esme should try. She feels comfortable with you, and I don't think a male would be a good idea." Rosalie stated. "In fact I think every male including Carlisle should leave the room."

Jasper nodded and we slowly slipped out the door. We sat in the hallway, curious about to what was going on. I wanted my Bella to be fine, but if she was indeed raped it could take awhile.

I leaned my head back, prepared to eavesdrop.

BPOV:

I felt like I was in a bright sunny place, but in reality I was lying on a cold hard floor, people's voices muddling my fantasies.

It happened. After all these years he was back, I had thought I had left him behind, with the rest of my past, but apparently not.

Hearing the door slam is what did it. I jolted up in fear that Justin was entering, but to my relief I was met face to face with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice, al of which were staring at me in obvious worry.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked in her high voice.

That did it, I started dry sobbing. I was immediately enveloped in Esme's arms. "It's okay dear, just let it all out."

I don't know how long I sobbed, but it must have been awhile because the sun was rising when I looked up again. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but there was still something there, some kind of pain, regret, shame, or whatever you want to call it.

Alice pulled me over to the couch then left the room. I thought I was alone, but when I surveyed the room I realized that Rosalie was standing, completely still, at the door. "Do you want to talk?" She said, looking at me expectantly.

"Sure, but there really isn't anything you can do." I told her, lying down on the couch, this was starting to feel like a psychology session.

"Maybe there is, because you see Bella, I was once violated in the same way as you. My virginity stolen, my body left on the street, broken, and bloody." Rosalie winced as she mentioned the 'virginity stolen' part.

"But I wasn't a virgin, nor was I human." I pointed out, I wanted to detour them from talking to me, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"But it's still the same thing Bella, I see no difference." Rosalie chided, no emotion was present in her voice, except maybe a slight hint of annoyance.

"But your attacker wouldn't have been strong enough to sit on you while he did it and bruise even marble hard vampire like skin." After I finished saying this I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from the hallway. I brushed it off, they were gone, and I didn't need to worry about them at the moment.

"At least your attacker wasn't a prince who was your fiancée." Rosalie snapped back.

We were both taking hard blows to each other but to my surprise I already felt a tiny bit better. Even though we weren't talking in a civilized manner, at least we were talking. "Oh yeah, and how would you know mine wasn't? Unless you were there, which you obviously weren't." I raised my eyebrows, I was back into angry mode.

"Cause your prince husband was human and is now dead, unless there is something you would like to share." She stared right into my eyes, neither of us wanting to back off from our posts. This was a verbal fight, we were no longer just talking, we were arguing.

"Well at least yours wasn't your ex-husband who you thought you loved, but he started abusing you years ago and all of the sudden appeared again!" I shouted. At this I not only heard the gasps from those who were now outside the door, but the sound of glass shattering behind me.

I spun around to fine the window shattered into tiny bits of confetti, which were scattered all over the room.

I was in big trouble.

I had broken my promise.

AN: Sorry for my short winded-ness, but from now on I will try to update every day, all of my stories at least once a week-but most likely more.

CAUSE SCHOOLS OUT!! WHOOT

NOW go VOTE IN MY POLL!!

Anyway, Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Disclaimer: nothing is mine

Chapter 12

BPOV:

Everything seemed to start happening at once after that.

The door was broken down. A hand covered my mouth. A dirty voice whispered in my ear "you promised never to tell." Someone was yelling. Someone screamed. I was flying a million miles and hour into the woods.

"You little dirty liar. You promised, I guess that I can't trust you anymore." Justin's voice broke through my frozen panicked state, but I didn't struggle. I knew that it would only get worse if I did. "I guess you've forgotten that you belong to me."

I nearly snorted at the thought. He was the one who had thrown me out all those years ago. The only reason he came back now of all times was because his current 'toy' had left him and he hadn't been able to get another.

I was being carried in the same way a farmer would carry a sack of potatoes. I gripped onto Justin's neck, even though he was running smoother than ever, I still felt as if I were going to fall off any second.

It was a cliff. A cliff in the middle of nowhere. I fell off the cliff. I gave up.

I went willingly, willingly towards my pain. Willingly towards my destruction.

You know that feeling that you can't just give up? Like with Perler beads, they are so hard to work with! Yet addicting, so you can't stop? That's how I'd felt so many years ago. But time will wear down anything. A perfect little girl could seemingly commit suicide out of nowhere. But it had to come from somewhere, all it took was too long of being ignored or in pain.

I was worn to the bone, I was done fighting. So long had I run, that death was welcome at this point.

I had no clue where he was taking me or why, all I knew was that I was not going to live happily ever after.

That dream had died so many years ago when the prince tried to kill me for being myself. I was once a young girl, but human memories fade, so I am not sure what I thought or did. But I did know one thing, if I had known my life would end here, I would have jumped off the castle(medieval suicide) at age ten. Because no one, let me repeat, no one, would want to end up like this.

No One.

EPOV:

We were all just sitting against the wall, listening to the 'my life is worse than your life' fight when it happened.

The shattering of glass reached my ears. My first thought was that Bella had jumped out the window, but all thoughts were erased as a voice reached my ears. "You promised never to tell." At this Emmett and I jumped up and rushed towards the door, simply breaking it down instead of bothering with the doorknob.

Inside we found glass littering the floor, looking like shiny pieces of confetti. Rosalie stood in the corner, a shell-shocked look covering her face. "He took Bella." She gasped. Emmett immediately ran over and comforted her.

"Who was it?" I pressed.

"I don't know, but he looked sort of like how Bella described Justin." Rosalie dry sobbed into Emmett's chest. "It happened so fast, I didn't move fast enough."

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Edward, did you read his mind?"

That's when it hit me, I hadn't even heard his mind, I hadn't even known he was there until he spoke. I looked down, ashamed. "No, I didn't even know he was here until he spoke."

Carlisle spoke up next. "We'll have to follow him, I have a feeling what he's going to do to Bella will be anything but nice."

"But how?" Jasper asked. "I mean we can track him, but how well can any of us track?" He raised his eyebrows, looking around the room. Everyone shrugged, as if saying 'not very well' or 'only a little.'

I groaned in frustration and slammed my fist against the wall, creating a rather large dent. "We have to at least try."

"We will Edward, don't worry." Esme patted me arm.

"Alright, everyone change into some old clothes, pack a backpack with some necessities and meet by the front door in five minutes." Carlisle instructed and we all started moving.

I changed into some hiking clothes, just in case we ran into a human. In my bag I packed my wallet, matches, a map, and some fake Id's and passports. I also packed another change of clothes fit for blending in.

Rushing down the stairs, I read everyone's mind and knew they were bringing many of the same things. Even Alice, who usually had like ten bags of clothes, was only bringing one other outfit to change into. 'She's like family Edward, and she's way more important than clothes.' Alice told me in her mind as she walked in the room and I raised my eyebrows.

"Alright, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I will be tracking his direct trail, and Edward can hopefully read his mind if we get close enough he is also the fastest runner if we come across them." Carlisle explained. "Alice, Emmett, and Esme, you guys will use Alice's visions as a guide and try to intercept his path at the soonest possible point." He then handed each of us a small silver phone. "Check in once every twelve hours with any progress, and more often if needed or you have important information. Also, even though you are all very strong, be careful, we don't know the full extent of what we're working with yet, this could be dangerous. And Alice, any visions concerning Bella call us immediately, no matter how trivial it may seem."

"I most certainly will." I had never seen Alice bee this serious in my whole existence, but then again she hadn't been in this situation in her whole existence.

"Alright. Go on foot, we can always rent a car if we get near a city. Good luck and be safe." Carlisle said, all of us hugging each other in turn, the couples each having their own brief goodbye, I felt left out.

But there was no time to ponder that further, because we were ready.

Ready to find Bella.

AN: This chapter was so hard to write! Sorry it took so long! By the way, I am looking for a beta for a new story I am going to be starting soon. Let me know if you're interested.

REVIEW and VOTE IN MY POLL!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.

Chapter 13

BPOV:

Everything hurt. Especially my heart.

My hands hurt from the vampire-proof chains cutting into my diamond skin. My back hurt from the cold floor and the scratch marks that, even as they faded, hurt like hell from the venom embedded in it.

My heart hurt worst of all. I loved the Cullen's, they were my family now. I had finally found the place I belonged, then had it ripped away from me in a few seconds. I wished they would come and help me, but I knew they wouldn't, after all, I had been so mean to them. Sure, I was raped, but that still didn't give me permission to freak in front of Edward and yell Rosalie.

And, I had to admit, now that I was chained to a wall with nothing to do I realized I liked Edward. Liked him differently than I liked Jasper and Emmett. I didn't like Edward in a brotherly way, but in a more romantic way.

But there was no way he would ever take interest in me. I was damaged. Damaged in a way no handsome vampire like Edward would ever like me.

I sighed, this was getting me nowhere. So, it was rape, but it's not like it's new to me. It had hurt, sure I'll admit that, but it wasn't that bad. And now that I thought back to my reaction earlier, I realized how weak it was. I growled at myself. 'Toughen up!' I was so weak.

That's when the doors banged open. "Hello bitch." Justin sneered from the doorway.

I didn't respond.

"Haha you weakling! You should know by now that once a vampire has slept with me I have control over that vampires nerves and brain on/off switch!" He cackled. "It was so much fun watching you pass out and freak out in front of that blonde chick."

I didn't respond. I had forgotten about his talent, no wonder I had acted so weak!

"Well make yourself at home. I'm going to put off your death a little longer, just until my guest of honor arrives." He smirked. "Does Percival Leif ring a bell?"

I should have known they were in this together. Looking down at my lap, I began apologizing for my whole life in my head. My un-life was going to end today.

My pain began to increase and I writhed in pain, barely hearing the maniac laughing coming from Justin. He was using his talent to hurt me.

Then, the other man was there. The man who would surely haunt my nightmares if I were able to sleep. "Well, nice to see you again Bel-la." Percival Leif's mouth turned up into a sneer, and I felt a shooting pain travel up my spine. I cried out in pain. The pain came from the inside, and this wasn't some kind of talent that just messed with my head, he was seriously making my nerves feel like they were in pain.

I screamed as I felt stabbing sensations all over, if I were a human I would have died by now. My thoughts were covered by the fog the pain was creating. When I finally opened my eyes I saw that the two men were laughing menacingly.

That's when I felt the worst pain in my entire existence. It was so painful I didn't even hear the sound of the door opening and the yell. "Bella!" I had completely lost sense of what was going on around me.

Sounds of struggling reached my ears, but I hadn't a care in the world, the pain was all I could focus on. The burning in my veins made it feel as if I were being changed all over again.

Then there was a cool hand on my cheek. It started to move away, so I grabbed it and pushed it to my forehead, the coldness felt nice on the burning. "Everything…on…fire." I muttered when I heard the person mumbling something to itself.

There were sounds of pain in the background. I couldn't tell if they were coming from me or from someone else. The chains were broken and I felt myself being lifted and carried. Slowly the pain began to fade. My mind began to clear up from the smog it had been under and I opened my eyes and began to survey my surroundings.

The forest was flying by at a million miles an hour. Looking up, my eyes came in contact with none other than Rosalie's face. I immediately remembered my angry words to her earlier. "I'm sorry." I whispered, still feeling quite fatigued for some reason, even though sleep was out of the question.

"It's fine." She replied back, not slowing at all.

Suddenly, my body was ripped from her arms and into another. I was about to open my mouth to scream but before I could do anything the person spoke. "It's just me Bella." Edward's smooth voice said. The motion started to slow after that, until everything was still.

"Bella how are you doing?" Carlisle asked, his doctor side kicking in.

"I'm absolutely fine." I answered. "I'm sorry about earlier everyone, I forgot that he can manipulate emotions and nerves, and I should have known he was trying to send me into overload."

"Wait, why couldn't he manipulate our emotions?" Emmett asked in obvious confusion.

I knew that if I had been human I would have blushed. "Because…Because his talents only works on someone if he…if he has sex with that someone." I admitted embarrassed.

"But Bella, what you said earlier-did he really rape you right before he kidnapped you?" Rosalie asked.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, all I could do was nod sullenly.

"I still don't get why he made you act like that earlier." Alice commented thoughtfully.

"He wanted to freak you guys out and get the guys to leave the room." I took a deep breath. "I can hide pain well, I would never act like that voluntarily. I would have just stayed quiet. Though I probably would have still flinched a little at contact."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Edward reasoned, obviously thinking back to earlier that night.

"Alright everyone, we can talk about this later. Right now, let's head home." Esme suggested.

Home. I loved the sound of it.

But it's not my home. No matter how much I wished it were.

AN: Sorry for the super super long wait. I hate leaving Bella in these death situations. But as you all know I got that mean review and I also work half time, and even though it's really flexible and my boss is amazing, it's hard to find time to write. I am so tired after my seven hours of work and I plan on updating more after this.

I wrote a one shot and posted it under JesusFreakInc, the club I am now part of. Please go search it and check it out!

Thanks for sticking with me and PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
